


Caught in Your Grace

by jesterlady



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Peter got his flying ability back and what that means for Claire and West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Your Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of 4x14 Let it Bleed.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.

She waited, idly twisting the bandage around her finger. The finger had healed once outside Peter's influence, but she hadn't taken it off yet. She was waiting for the familiar rush of air that she hadn't heard since she'd ruined everything with the one person who'd known about her and never lied to her and he had flown away, only time and Facebook of all things giving him the reason to be familiar again. 

That and her father's death and her uncle's inability to cope. Normal family stuff.

She had been surprised when West had requested to be her friend, but she’d recognized it for what it was, an olive branch.

“Hey,” came the familiar voice from behind her.

“Hi.” She turned around and gave what she hoped wasn't an awkward smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” he said, but he sounded expectant.

“So, how've you been?” she asked.

“Good. School's good. You?”

“Nice, my first roommate died. The usual,” she said, trying to be light. 

His face got the look that showed he was disappointed in her. It was amazing how she could still remember those things.

“Claire...”

“I'm sorry. I don't want to be cavalier about it. It's just that you don't seem to have any problems keeping on the down low. This is how I cope,” she explained.

“Well, it helps that my dad's not the key figure in the hunting-us-down movement. Also, this girl got my file for me.”

She smiled.

“So, Peter's waiting for us on the roof. I really appreciate you coming.”

“Claire?” he said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I'm really sorry about your father.” 

He held out his hand and she grasped it gratefully. Guess they weren't on hugging terms.

“Thanks, West,” Claire said sincerely.

***

Peter didn't want to look over the roof. He'd see too much that reminded him that he was alone. He felt bad about asking Claire to do this, but he needed it more than he could say. He could hear them coming and it didn't take a genius to figure out this was an unusual meeting.

“Peter, this is West. West, Peter,” said Claire.

“Hey, man, thanks for coming,” said Peter.

“No problem.” 

“So, I'll leave you guys to whatever it is you're gonna do.” Claire looked uncomfortable. 

Once she'd left, Peter measured the man with his brother's ability. He was young, but he'd clearly lived through a lot and it was obvious he was here only because of Claire.

“So what needs to happen?” asked West, shifting his weight.

“Just need to hold your hand for a minute,” said Peter.

“So that's why we're meeting clandestinely at night,” West said, smiling.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

West held out his hand and Peter clasped it, feeling the familiar rush of power.

“That's it?” West asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“Well, have fun then.” 

West made to move back down the stairs to where Claire was presumably waiting.

“Wait a sec.” Peter paused because he wasn't sure how to say this. “Look, we don't really know each other, but I know we both care about Claire. She's been through a lot and this last bit has been really hard. I can't be there for her right now. I can't handle myself. If you can, would you just watch out for her? Keep my niece from losing too much?”

“I don't think she wants that from me,” West said quietly.

“I think she'd like the chance to make it up to you. Our lives are never easy and you found that out the hard way,” Peter replied.

“You know her better than I do,” West said sadly.

“I'm not so sure about that,” Peter said. “It's hard to get through to her and to me. We're Petrellis, you know. Anyway, if you would…”

“Okay. Whatever she'll let me do,” said West, shrugging.

“Thanks. She's got my number if you ever need anything. I'll be AWOL for awhile though,” Peter trailed off, anxious to get going.

“Fly well.”

West stood back, practically in the shadows, as Peter lifted to the skies in memorial.

***

West opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and found Claire on the other side.

“Listening?” he queried.

“Not very well apparently,” she grumbled. “What happened?”

“Peter's gone, took off.”

“I figured, this is really hard for him,” Claire explained.

“Not just for him,” West pointed out.

“No, not just for him,” Claire agreed, smiling slightly.

“If you wanna talk...” 

West wasn't sure of how to go about this, but he did know that he hadn't been adverse to Peter's request.

“I honestly don't know if I can,” she said. “But it would be nice to be around someone who isn't a liar or a murderer or a psychopath or normal.”

“Hey, that's me,” he said in mock surprise.

“You win the prize,” she said.

“Wanna get some coffee?” he asked. “I'm buying.”

“That'd be great.” She looked relieved. 

“Fly, walk or drive?” he asked.

She looked up hopefully. 

“Fly.”

He opened his arms and she stepped into them. He smiled over her head. He hadn't thought they were on hugging terms, but maybe they were. He took her to the skies. Things were always much clearer up there.


End file.
